Frozen
by FallenTruth
Summary: What happens when HoroHoro finally decides that he can't take his feelings anymore? YaoiHoroRenSuicide Attempt.Oneshot


**FallenTruth: **Yes another slightly depressing fic I am sorry. I really don't know why I write depressing stuff. I am a cheerful person who always seems to be on a sugar high hehehehehe (remembers to breath) That was close. Oh by the way I do not own Shaman King (starts crying) I want to though does that count? Probably not. On with the fic.

Frozen

I see his perfect form all of the time. It haunts my dreams and my waking moments. Why him? He hates me or at least that's all he ever shows me. I love him and he will never hear those words from me. I am too scared of his scorn to see those beautiful amber eyes filled with disgust. I am unclean, wrong. Why else would I feel this way about him? I mean he's male and so am I can't feel this way. I hear everyone's words insulting me dragging me down. I am cold inside unable to move held by the ice that keeps me together. Each time they speak I sink deeper and deeper held by the ice. Only Pirika doesn't join in. She sits ignoring their words and I love her more for it. My sister does not insult me and call me stupid, Ainu-baka, but if they knew of my feelings then other words would follow. I hate my feelings and myself. Why was I cursed with them? Ren enters the room the object of my affection and I die a little more inside. There is only one way for me to escape the ice. I stand to leave the room my path clear. At least I saw his face once more now I can die happy. I breeze past him accidentally knocking him and he glares at me eyes flashing.

"Watch where you're going baka." I bow my head ashamed,

"Yes Ren." I leave head still down going to my room. Why should I argue anymore? All of his insults are true. I am lower than low. Why haven't I died yet? Well I'll fix that.

I sit writing on my bed. I have to explain my reasons for what I will do. I can't just leave Pirika without explaining. It is so hard to tell her. I will write but one note.

_I'm sorry I have to go._

_Everything is so cold,_

_Pirika forgive me._

_I'm sorry, but inside I'm frozen._

That's all it said, I couldn't even tell Ren on paper how I felt. Tears slid down my cheeks unnoticed. My voice cracked as I called Koloro,

"Help me!" She appeared and I told her everything, I wanted her to explain to Pirika for me. To tell her what my few words couldn't. I handed her the note. She accepted my words of love and tried to convince me to tell Ren. I shook my head, "He will hate me more. They all will. You have to let me go." Koloro vanished and I sighed closing my eyes for a moment before opening them again. I had made my decision and it was final. I drew in my power ready to give in to the ice and began to lower my body temperature. This way it would be just like going to sleep, the pain would stop. Ice covered everything as I lay on my bed watching it grow over me trapping me on my bed. Holding me on the outside as it did on the inside. I felt so cold and so tired after a while, all I had to do was let go.

A voice outside my door tried to pull me from my stupor, it was Ren,

"HoroHoro are you all right? I didn't mean to snap earlier." I tried to say something to make him go away, but my voice was frozen, as was nearly every other part of me. Just a couple more minutes and I could escape this torment forever. There was a loud creak as my door was opened. A gasp as Ren took in what he was seeing. There was a loud crash at the front door and then Pirika ran up the stairs shouting,

"Onii-san please don't leave me, please." Koloro must have gone and gotten her straight away. Tears leaked down my cheeks only to freeze in place. Ren was looking down at me there were tears in his eyes as well. Tears? His voice was low,

"Why HoroHoro?" My voice creaked as one word eased its way out of my mouth.

"Love." My heart was in my eyes if he cared to look. I could feel darkness sweeping over me and hear crying from my doorway.

My eyes slid shut freezing in place. I wished goodbye to everyone, but felt shock as lips pressed against my own fiercely. Lips so soft and warm. My control over the ice extended to whomever it was who was kissing me. Time had no meaning. The lips so soft and warm became hard and cold as the ice as we both froze. Pirika cried out,

"Ren! HoroHoro! No!" The words hit me like a sledgehammer. The one kissing me was Ren? I released my control of the ice and the lips unfroze, but stayed locked to mine. My eyes thawed and opened to find golden ones looking back at me. He stroked my cold face bringing warmth everywhere he touched. There were other voices at the entrance to my room, but Pirika's voice cut through it all as the door slid shut.

"No you can't go in. Ren is dealing with him. It will be fine." I felt a blush spread across my face as she spoke. How was he going to "deal" with me?

I looked up into Ren's eyes and he kissed me again, I responded shyly. I couldn't believe he was here. I felt myself heating up as he deepened the kiss his tongue exploring my mouth. I gasped for breath as he brushed my blue locks from my face. The ice was melting at an astounding rate. He spoke,

"HoroHoro I love you. Don't leave me." I felt my eyes widen, as I looked at him so sincere.

"I love you too Ren, but I thought you hated me and that everyone would think I was …" I trailed off and there was surprise in the depths of his beautiful gaze. He leant down kissing me again his arms around my neck pulling me closer. There was a moment of pain, as I broke free of the ice inside and out. Then Ren was holding me in his embrace. The ice vanished his love warming me. I broke away tears in my eyes. He stroked my face,

"Don't worry about what the others think. We are together and we are happy. That can never be wrong." I sniffed,

"I'm so happy." Ren grinned and pushed me back onto the bed straddling me,

"I know what will make you even happier." I blushed pink and he laughed leaning down and kissing me.

The two stayed in HoroHoro's room a long time before coming out. When they did Horo was still blushing like mad. He winced as he walked and cast reproachful glances at Ren. Ren however was grinning broadly unaffected by the glances. No longer was Horo frozen, like the earth his spring had come.

The End

**FallenTruth:** I know I know a corny end, but so? It's mine I can end how I want. (sticks tongue out) Please be nice to me am new to this writing thing and am also convinced am not a good writer i do not need people confirming this. If anyone has a problem with this being boy/boy. TOUGH! They can fall in love too. Bye! (waves frantically)


End file.
